Prior to making a golf swing, a golfer typically stands adjacent to the golf ball and makes certain alignments. For example, a golfer may determine the optimal distance necessary to stand relative to the ball. In addition, a golfer may rotate their feet relative to the ball in an effort to position their body in an optimal position such that the swing will result in the golf ball being struck and initiated in a direction generally toward the target. Sometimes it can be challenging for a golfer to properly align their feet.
Currently golfers may attempt to improve their golf setup positioning during practice or training sessions by utilizing long straight rods or their golf clubs lying upon the ground. The straight lines give a visual cue to the golfer allowing them to properly address the ball. These sticks, however, must continuously be repositioned and their relative positions/angles must be adjusted as the underlying practice grounds are damaged (e.g., divots) while practicing.
While the prior art discussed above provides a rudimentary system for aiding a golfer in properly addressing a golf ball, there are no current devices that incorporate both target alignment and ball position with a movable ball indicator.